gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Rebellion
Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Rebellion is a manga written by Takashi Imanishi and illustrated by Masato Natsumoto, published in Kadokawa Shoten in 2013 and serialized in Gundam Ace. Story A half century has passed since mankind moved its burgeoning population into gigantic orbiting space colonies. From there, a war stemmed from the oppression of these space dwellers (Spacenoids). No one would imagine that in just one month of fighting half the human population would perish. It would later be called the One Year War. A colony drop onto Australia. The greatest tragedy in human history started here. Now, the curtain rises on the destined battle of two men. Chapters Volume 1 Chapter 01: A Fomenting Storm Chapter 02: Land of Annihilation Chapter 03: Nightmare, again Chapter 04: Karama Point Volume 2 Chapter 05: Torrington Base Chapter 06: Stardust Activated Chapter 07: Gundamjack - Part I Chapter 08: Gundamjack - Part II Volume 3 Chapter 09: Real Combat & Explosive Blasts Chapter 10: To Outer Space Chapter 11: Endless Pursuit Chapter 12: One Who Takes a Stand SOLDIER's DAY I Volume 4 Chapter 13: Into Battle, Albion Chapter 14: Enemy on the High Seas Chapter 15: A Running Fight on the Indian Ocean Chapter 16: Entrusted Reverberations Chapter 17: A New Battle SOLDIER's DAY II Volume 5 Chapter 18: Assault Landing Operation - Part I Chapter 19: Assault Landing Operation - Part II Chapter 20: Attack and Retreat on the Burning Sand - Part I Chapter 21: Attack and Retreat on the Burning Sand - Part II Chapter 22: A Sped Arrow Chapter 23: A Flag of Surrender SOLDIER's DAY III Volume 6 Chapter 24: Chapter 25: Chapter 26: Chapter 27: Chapter 28: Chapter 29: Volume 7 Chapter 30: A Declaration of War Chapter 31: Von Braun Chapter 32: Chapter 33: Chapter 34: Val Varo Chapter 35: Crash Chapter 36: The Lunar Surface Confrontation! and... Volume 8 Chapter 37: Chapter 38: Chapter 39: Chapter 40: Chapter 41: Chapter 42: Volume 9 Chapter 43: Chapter 44: Chapter 45: Chapter 46: Chapter 47: Chapter 48: Volume 10 Chapter 49: Chapter 50: Chapter 51: Chapter 52: Chapter 53: Chapter 54: Volume 11 Volume 12 Characters Earth Federation Forces *Kou Uraki *John Kowen *Peter Scott *Chuck Keith *Eiphar Synapse *Aclam Halidda *Ivan Pasrof *Jacqueline Simon *Chap Adel *Alpha A. Bate *South Burning *Raban Karcs *Dick Allen *Kalent *Mora Boscht *Hawkins Marnery *Green Wyatt *Nakohha Nakato *Noel Anderson *Alice Miller *Tanya Chermoshanskaya *Terry Sanders Jr. *Jamitov Hymen Principality of Zeon/Zeon Remnants/Axis *Anavel Gato *Cima Garahau *Kelley Layzner *Karius Otto *Deatroaf Kocsel *Aiguille Delaz *Yuri Hasler *Asakura *Neuen Bitter *Bob *Gaily *Adamski *Geil Hunt *Oliver May *Monique Cadillac *Hideto Washiya *Draize *Heintz *Gary Lodge *Clara Lodge *Donnino Anaheim Electronics *Lucette Audevie *Nick Orville *Nina Purpleton *Kurena Hacksell *O’Sullivan *Poral Guilish Colony Public Corporation *Ken Bederstadt *Borman *Nikola Civilians *Matt Healy *Latuera Chapra Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type *RGM-79 GM *RGM-79C GM Type C *RGM-79 Powered GM *RGM-79N GM Custom *RGM-79N AHA GM Custom (Atomic Heavy Armor) *RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom *RGM-79V GM Night Seeker *RGC-83 GM Cannon II *RB-79 Ball *RB-79G Ball Work Type *RB-79N Fisheye *RAG-79 Aqua GM *RX-81FC G-Line Full Custom *RGM-79［G］ GM Ground Type *RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type *RX-81FC G-Line Full Custom *RTX-440 Ground Assault Type Guntank *RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" *RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" *RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern *RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" *RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium" *MA-08 Big Zam Vehicles and Support Units *Command Vehicle *Booster Bed *Type 61 Tank *Dragonfly *Hover Truck *FF-XII Core Fighter II *Gunperry *CB-X5(SGT) Assault Type Gunperry *Medea *G-Fighter II *G-Armor II *Salamis-class *Salamis Kai-class *Magellan Kai-class *MSC-07 Albion *Antietam-class *Birmingham-class *PVN.4/3 Wappa Principality of Zeon/Zeon Remnants/Axis Mobile Weapons *Adzam Repair *MA-05 Bigro *MA-06 Val Walo *MAM-07 Grublo *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type *MS-06C Zaku II Early Production Type *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type *MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type *MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type *MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II *MS-09RS Rick Dom Anavel Gato Custom *YMS-09R-2 Prototype Rick-Dom Zwei *MS-14F Gelgoog Marine *MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type *MP-02A Oggo *MS-21C Dra-C *MS-21D1 Dra-C Custom *MSM-03C Hygogg *MSM-07E Z'Gok-E *YMS-16M Xamel *RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" *RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" *AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra *AMX-002 Neue Ziel *EMS-10 Zudah *YMT-05 Hildolfr *MSM-07Di Ze'Gok Vehicles and Support Units *Gwazine-class *Gwanban-class *Jukon-class *Musai-class *Musai-class Late Production Type *Jotunheim *Jormungand Kai *Komusai II *Zanzibar II-class *H.L.V. *HOTOL Anaheim Electronics Mobile Weapons *RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" Vehicles and Support Units *La Vie en Rose Colony Public Corporation Vehicles and Support Units *SP-W03 Space Pod Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 REBELLION Vol.1.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 REBELLION Vol.2.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 REBELLION Vol.3.jpg.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 REBELLION Vol. 4.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Rebellion Vol.5.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Rebellion Vol.6.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Rebellion Vol.7.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 REBELLION vol. 8.jpg 0083 Rebellion v09.jpg 0083 Rebellion v10.jpg 0083 Rebellion v11.jpg 0083 Rebellion v12.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Stardust Memory (Manga 2).jpg Stardust Memory Rebellion 01.jpg Stardust Memory Rebellion 02.jpg 0083 Rebellion pag 060.jpg 0083 Rebellion pag 069.jpg 0083 Rebellion pag 071.jpg 0083 Rebellion pag 076.jpg 0083 Rebellion Chapter 02 005.jpg 0083 Rebellion Chapter 02 004.jpg 0083 Rebellion Chapter 02 003.jpg 0083 Rebellion Chapter 03.jpg 0083 Rebellion Chapter 06.jpg GP01 Rebellion.jpg 0083 Rebellion Chapter 07.jpg 0083 Rebellion Chapter 08 Part 2.jpg Rebellion 1.jpg Rebellion 2.jpg 0083 Rebellion Chapter 10.jpg adzamrepair.jpg 0083 Zephyranthes Full Burnern Heaby Full Armor.jpg|Zephyranthes Full Burnern Heavy Full Armor Type EFF Big Zam.jpg|E.F.F modified captured MA-08 Big Zam 0083 Rebellion EFF Big Zam.jpg Gmcustom-atomic.jpg Gmcustom-atomic (2).jpg References Gallery Stardust Memory Rebellion Profile 1.jpg Stardust Memory Rebellion Profile 2.jpg Stardust Memory Rebellion Profile 3.jpg Stardust Memory Rebellion Profile.jpg 0083 Rebellion interview.jpg 0083 Rebellion interview 3.jpg 0083 Rebellion interview 2.jpg G-Fighter II G-Armor II.jpg GP01 Aqua.jpg RX-78GP01 Aqua.jpg Trivia Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-121016-1 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-121017-8 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-101912-2 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-102552-9 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-4-04-103338-8-C0979 *Vol.6 ISBN 978-4-04-103861-1-C0979 *Vol.7 ISBN 978-4-04-104552-7-C0979 *Vol.8 ISBN 978-4-04-105225-9 *Vol.9 ISBN 978-4-04-105920-3 *Vol.10 ISBN 978-4-04-106539-6 External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=321310000135 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/83r.htm Category:Manga